cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Maxwell Christopher
Overview __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Anton Sampson New Contact(s) Information FBSA Agent Maxwell Christopher is from Missouri, as the joke around the Federal Bureau for Super-powered Affairs headquarters goes. His 'show me' attitude helps keep his feet, and those of his partner, Janet Kellum, on the ground. He took the Nemesis end of the investigation and made certain that Janet focused on the Crey. The legendary aspect of Nemesis and his fantastical devices don't impress Maxwell in the least. Initial Contact Glad to have you on board. Keep your eyes on the prize and we will get along fine. Nemesis needs to go down. Store * Inspirations Badge Mission Story Arc Briefing I keep finding interesting new things in the files you found detailing Nemesis' hidden business dealings and front companies. We can't move on all of it right away or else Nemesis will figure out where we got the information, but it can help to start an investigation. This time, it's helped on a big one. I don't know if you're familiar with Tyrone Lockhart and his company, Lockhart Aerotech, but he's been under investigation for a while for aiding the Sky Raiders, so he's a pretty bad guy. Here's where it gets good: it turns out that Lockhart Aerotech has connections to more than just the Sky Raiders. According to the records you recovered, Lockhart has had a long-running relationship with Nemesis. They've done manufacturing and prototyping for Nemesis for years, even before the business with the Sky Raiders. If we can find solid evidence of the connection between Lockhart and Nemesis, that'll take the case against Tyrone and the battle against the Nemesis off in a whole new direction. I'll warn you though. This is going to be difficult, and it's probably only the start of something much larger. Notes There will be an ambush after this mission and you automatically receive the next mission. Debriefing The evidence you found points to a lab where Lockhart was helping Nemesis test weapons. That could blow the whole thing wide open. You better check it out. Debriefing Ive seen what you brought back, and it's jaw-dropping. Oh, we have Lockhart dead to rights for sure. I'll get all of this to the right people. Check back with me soon, though. I'll keep you updated on the case. Briefing The verdict on Tyrone Lockhart came down, hero. Conspiracy, aiding a known supervillain, even treason. They threw the book at him! He's not going down quietly, though. He bolted, and is currently hiding out with a bunch of Nemesis Army troops he had hidden in a Lockhart office, probably waiting some last-minute extraction by Nemesis. Hero, I don't want Tyrone Lockhart to escape. You're the one that found the key evidence, so I think it's only right that you get to capture Tyrone Lockhart. Notable NPCs Tyrone Lockhart (Lieutenant) Debriefing I saw the whole thing, Hero. Fantastic stuff, and it's just the start. I'm already on the phone trying to subpoena as much of Lockhart's records as I can before the NSA declares it all top secret. I think there's going to be a lot of very interesting information in there about Nemesis' plans and his forces. Briefing I've started going through the files I've been able to get from Lockhart Aerotech. A lot of interesting things are already starting to turn up. It seems that Lockhart often used the Sky Raiders to do jobs for Nemesis, but the Sky Raiders didn't know who was really pulling the string for the most part. Seems Nemesis was trying to either absorb them or set them up as fall guys. Anyway, I found that the Sky Raiders recently performed an abduction for Lockhart on Nemesis' orders. The weird thing is, I can't figure out why they must have grabbed the guy, and that got my interest. Nemesis never does anything without a reason, and it's usually something nasty. The victim's name was Bentley Berkeley. He's supposed to be immortal, and though I don't know much about him, I'm heard that he's helped out against the Council a couple of times. If you could find Bentley Berkeley, he could tell us why Nemesis might be interested in him. Debriefing Time may be running out for Bentley Berkeley, Hero. You may need to hurry. Debriefing Nemesis had Berkeley kidnapped for medical experimentation? That's pretty sick, but I wouldn't put it past Nemesis at all. It explains what they want with him, but it still doesn't explain why they'd want to conduct medical experiments in the first place. Biology really isn't Nemesis' strongest area. With the information you found there and what we have in Lockhart's files I should be able to figure out where they might have taken Berkeley. Check with me soon. Briefing I was able to find where Nemesis' soldiers took Bentley Berkeley after the Sky Raiders handed him over to them. I think he's still at the location, too. All that you'll need to do is rescue Bentley Berkeley from Nemesis' forces. Not easy, I know. It gets more complicated, too. I still don't know the full story, but it seems that Berkeley was key to foiling some major scheme of the Center's, and now the Council wants Berkeley's head. Berkeley's become a bone of contention between the Council and the Nemesis Army, so there's a good chance that the Council may decide to make a shot to grab him. You'll need to be ready either way. Notable NPCs Bentley Berkeley (Hostage) Debriefing According to what Berkeley told you, Nemesis captured him to study Bentley's immortality, and compare it to his own theories on immortality. We know that Nemesis is nearly 200 years old, but that was achieved more through cybernetic replacement than biology. Makes me wonder if Nemesis is looking to find a new way to extend his life. The other big news is the Council saw you there. The Council and Nemesis have had an uneasy truce for a while, but this could be the spark that sets off a battle between them. If this is the start of a conflict between those two groups, it could get bad for a lot of people. I'll look into it. Check back with me soon. Briefing I don't know if Nemesis intended to start a war with the Council, but it looks like that might be exactly what's happened. I'm getting reports that Council forces are clashing with Nemesis Army troops out in the open, and they aren't paying attention to anyone caught in the way. The battle needs to be stopped, or at the very least the people trapped in the area have to evacuated. Notes There is an ambush before the start of this mission. Debriefing From what that Nemesis soldier told you and from what I've learned on my own, it looks like the Center has ordered the Council to strike directly at the Nemesis Army. We've done a lot to hurt Nemesis recently, so I guess the Center thinks that Nemesis has got to be pretty weak right now, This could get really bad, Hero. Whoever wins will likely be able to absorb a lot of other group's bases, material, and manpower. That could be catastrophic. I've spent my whole career, hell, my whole life trying to bring Nemesis down. Now he's at the weakest he's been since escaping General Sherman in the Civil Warm but I didn't think that something like this would happen. Don't listen to me right now, Hero. You've done great. Just check back with me soon. I'm going to try and figure out how serious this conflict is. Briefing The Nemesis Army and the Council are going for each other's throats in an all-out war of conquest, and Nemesis seems to be losing. I can't believe it, but it looks like Nemesis's forces have been hurt worse than I even suspected by all the defeats you've handed him. At this rate, the Council will be able to absorb Nemesis's entire organization within a month. Then the Center would have Nemesis as a replacement for Vandal! They'd be unstoppable! So, God help me, I need to ask you to help me, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but help me help Nemesis by attacking the Council. I've discovered a key ammo depot for the Council; I'd like you to hit the supply depot and scour it for intelligence. Okay, you can either take out the weapons stockpiles or the personnel on the base. Either should work. You also need to find some intelligence that could help us target the next strike more precisely. Notable NPCs Notes Debriefing Missions Briefing Let's get to work. A lot of people like to forget that Nemesis didn't just disappear before his return. He's been building up his forces and his fortunes for a long time. He's an expert at keeping his work hidden, but that doesn't mean that he never makes mistakes. I've been tracing his financial network, and I think I've found a lead that I want you to investigate. Nemesis may have left a loose end unnoticed in the ruins of the Rikti War: an old front company that was in a building that was abandoned, but not destroyed. There might be records in there that could lead to other Nemesis fronts and projects. If you think you're ready, I could use someone who can go in there and recover the records from the old Nemesis front company. Nemesis may have forgotten this place for now, but the moment it's breached you can count on his forces getting an alert. Bring anything you find back to me when you're done. Enemies Briefing This is brilliant work. I knew you could handle this! It's time to take the next step, but first we need to be sure that this is legit. Nemesis has been using sub-plans and subterfuge to confuse and misdirect pursuers for decades, and we can't be entirely sure that these records weren't planted by Nemesis for us to find as part of a larger scheme. I can verify them, though, by checking against other suspected Nemesis activity we've learned about fron other sources. If there are any matches, we may have the real deal. This could be just what we're looking for. According to the records, there should be a hidden weapons lab under this warehouse. The warehouse itself has seen a few big deals go down between Nemesis agents and Freakshow, and there have been Jaeger sightings in the area, too. I want you to look for the lab beneath that warehouse. If it exists, then these records are a breakthrough. Or, at least, we can assume that they're probably not planted. Debriefing Looks like the information you recovered from that abandoned front company checked out. The lab was there, it even had a fake Nemesis running it. Those duplicates cost millions; it's unlikely he would have wasted it just to put us on the wrong track. This is what I've been waiting a decade for. An actual, legitimate lead on Nemesis' operations! A lead he doesn't know we have. It's old, it may be out of date, but it's enough. If you want to face the worst Nemesis has to offer, this is it. This is where the battle against him starts for real. Briefing I got something from the Portal Corporation explorers across my desk. Seems that one of their exploration teams was trying to regain contact with a friendly dimension, but instead found a nearly abandoned world that was being overrun by Devouring Earth creatures. They also found a Nemesis Army expedition who were there to retrieve the doomsday device that had killed 70% of that world's population. The explorers couldn't stop the Nemesis expedition, but they got back alive and told what they saw. That's where you and I come in. If Nemesis has some kind of doomsday weapon powerful enough to wipe out most of a world's population, we can't let him keep it. The records you found and reports of Nemesis Army activity have helped me pinpoint where they might be keeping that thing. All that left is for you to get the doomsday device out of Nemesis' grasp and get it to safety for analysis. It's hard for me to even imagine a device that could snuff out 70% of the people in the world. Nemesis can't be allowed to have that kind of power. Once you've got the device, take it to Dr. Steven Sheridan. I'm sure he'll have some valuable insights. Debriefing External Links *